1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular toy building assembly and more particularly to a modular toy building assembly having individual units capable of being interconnected at a fixed or a variable angular configuration at the option of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of the use of modular toy building units. In some modular building assemblies of the prior art, the individual units are interconnected by nuts and bolts or by pegs tightly fitted into apertures in the individual units. In one type of modular building unit of the prior art, the individual pieces are equipped with spaced cylindrical members on one surface of the individual unit, and with likewise spaced matching apertures on another surface of the building unit. Any two individual building units are then joined together by press fitting the cylindrical joining members on one surface of a unit to the matching apertures on the aperture surface of another unit. This latter arrangement however, does not permit a continuously variable angular interconnecting of the units.
Another toy assembly of the prior art has been sold under the trademark Power Blocks. This toy assembly comprised transparent cubes and accessories. The cubes included motors, gear blocks, drive shafts, etc. and could be connected together to form operative toys.
Due to the inherent, everchanging nature of the toy market there is a continuous need to supply toys with novel features which challenge the imagination and the manual dexterity of the children.